


King's game -王様ゲーム

by Akichin



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (party) Animals, Day 5, Kageyama is so shy in this, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Sugawara is a good senpai, There will be a sequel, tsukkikageweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Hi! Right now I'm in the world called "Writer's Block" and so I don't like this fic so much, but I want to complete the week.If you don't know the game quoted in the fanfic, please, read this article - so you can understand better the rules. Happy TsukkiKage week! (In this Tsukki seems so rude, sorry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Right now I'm in the world called "Writer's Block" and so I don't like this fic so much, but I want to complete the week.  
> If you don't know the game quoted in the fanfic, please, read [this article](https://gaijintonic.com/2007/07/03/japanese-drinking-games-no2-osama-game/) \- so you can understand better the rules.   
> Happy TsukkiKage week!   
> (In this Tsukki seems so rude, sorry.)

Tanaka and Nishinoya are already pretty drunk and it's not a case that they decide to play silly games, trying – of course – to convince the others to join as well.  
Maybe it's thanks to the alcohol in their bodies because Sugawara, Sawamura and even Asahi accept quickly the suggestion of their two most noisy kohai and after a little quarrel between them, they decide all together to play the _King's Game._  
The younger don't seem so excited: Yamaguchi is still sober and with a perfect excuse he tells them that he really wants to play, but his parents are worried and they want him to return at home; Hinata doesn't know what the King's Game is, but he's curious when Tanaka and Noya share their idea and so he joins without objections.  
Tsukishima can't go to home yet, his brother will pick him up in an hour or so and he can simply surrender, the same goes to Tobio because he'll sleep at Hinata's house this night and if Shouyou want to stay, Kageyama _have to_ stay there too.  
  
The game begins with chopsticks in Tanaka's hands, he explains quickly the rules and after, he stops in front of his friends, one by one, to give them the chopstick with a number written on.  
In the first round of the game, the king is Asahi and he seems so happy to read _“Osama”_ on his chopstick because he doesn't like the idea to be a victim of some dirty jokes, but at the same time, he's too good and he decides a simple dare for now.  
“Number 6, go to the maid that has served us earlier and give her a hug.”  
Everyone check their number at the same time and after, Ennoshita stands up with a smile; he thanks politely his senpai for the order because, sure, it's a little bit embarrassing, but a hug can't hurt someone, _right_?  
They wait for a couple of minutes and they observes how Ennoshita returns to the table with his face completely flushed; the girl was very gentle with him and when he explained the situation, she simply said that they are both young and a game is always a good game.  
  
In the second round, Hinata jumps on his seat and begins to flaunt his chopstick as he has just won an important match; he's ingenuous as always, but now a malicious smile is on his face and Tanaka is so proud of him because he's clearly one of his bros now.  
“Number 2 must kiss number 9!”  
Hinata doesn't even know how loud he was, some persons from other tables look at him with a odd glance, but they don't say anything because they know that game too.  
Nishinoya can't resist and he bursts into laughter with Tanaka, but Sugawara joins them because Hinata had a good idea and now he's damn curious to know who the two poor guys are.  
“Oh, _perfect_ , I'm number 9.”  
The first to speak is Tsukishima; the megane raises his left hand and they are all looking to his chopstick now because the dare is becoming more and more interesting and they really want to know who is the lucky boy that will receive a kiss by the cynic Tsukishima Kei.  
“I'm going to the bathroom.”  
Kageyama breaks the fraught silence with nonchalance, in fact, he doesn't care about the game any more and he wants to go home as soon as possible.  
“Hey, hey, Yamayama-kun is the number 2.”  
Hinata is fast to stop him and the black-haired boy tries to get away from him, but he knows that it's useless because the captain is already observing him and they all know that Daichi's glances can be fatal.  
“I don't kiss him on the lips.”  
Tobio returns to his seat, but now he feels an annoying knot in his stomach and, really, he can't even look Kei in the eyes, though he's in front of him, because he knows that his own face is becoming red and he can't survive from the curiosity of his senpai.  
“I don't kiss _you_ on the lips neither.”  
“Oh, come on, guys! In that way it isn't funny any more.”  
Noya looks them as if it's a matter of life or death, but while Kageyama seems to give up, Tsukishima doesn't care about his senpai's feeling and he finds the game so stupid.  
  
Their senpai, though, they don't give up, they went out that night to celebrate and they don't want to ruin the evening for a trivial kiss.  
Sugawara, however, is the only one that understands the reluctance of his two kohai and he's also the only one that understands that their refusal isn't just a whim.  
He learnt how to understand Kageyama after a year of training together and even now, that they are now all university students, he hasn't stopped believing that the former setter of the Karasuno doesn't considers Tsukishima only as a ex-teammate.  
He doesn't want to kiss him because his feelings, born during the high school's years are still there, inside him, but Tsukishima doesn't know anything and the situation hasn't changed for years.  
Yet, on Kageyama's face there is also painted a disappointed expression, Kei responded acidly to the challenge and how he's looking Tobio does feel guilty even Sugawara, as an accomplice of that game.  
"Come on then, only a kiss on the cheek, ok?"  
Koushi tries to smile to lighten the mood and Kei couldn't do anything except surrender, just like his companions, become he cannot resist to Sugawara's kindness.  
"It isn't anything special, understood?"  
Kei slowly approaches him, whispering in a way that only the other can hear, but his own face betrays him because his cheeks are red as much as Tobio's now.  
In the end, his lips rest for a few moments on Kageyama's hot cheek and he holds a small sigh, escaping to the bathroom when Kei moves away from him.

  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - @awesomeakimi


End file.
